


【J轩】Flesh

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【J轩】Flesh

陈廷轩刚刚从机场走出来，就看见了Jack前不久刚换的新车停在机场门口。他看了一眼四周的粉丝，低声和身旁的经纪人说了几句话后就往Jack的车走去，把行李箱放到后备箱后从容地拉开了车门。

窗上贴着黑膜，粉丝是看不见车内的景象的。

陈廷轩刚一上车，就拉下了自己的口罩，在许久未见的恋人脸上亲了一口。

“Jack~你怎么突然来接我了？”

Jack发动车子，小心地避开粉丝们，声音里带着笑意：“想你了。”

“我也想你了，”陈廷轩靠在副驾驶上说着，“今晚好好庆祝一下？经纪人给我放了假~”

“好啊。”

陈廷轩打量着车的内部，虽然Jack买这辆新车的时候告诉了他，但是他一直都在忙着跑通告，并没有看过这辆车的内部构造。他的手不经意地碰到了副驾驶旁的座位调节器，又看了看后座，发现这车的内部空间还挺大的。

一个邪恶的想法忽然从陈廷轩的心里蔓延出来，他的手抚上Jack的大腿：“Jack……我们试试新玩法好不好？”

“什么新玩法？”Jack皱了皱眉，“开车呢，乖，别闹。”

“不嘛。我们都好久没做了。”

陈廷轩的手顺着大腿内侧摸去，声音里带着些魅惑。算起来，他们上一次做爱已经是两个月之前了。欲望是个人都会有，忍耐了那么久，陈廷轩能感觉到他的后穴已经有些瘙痒起来。

“老公……难道你不想要轩轩吗？”

陈廷轩的手依旧不安分地摸着，Jack边开着车边忍耐着陈廷轩的抚摸，他不动声色地拐进一条小道，这条路没什么人，倒是做一些事情的好地方。

“老公……轩轩想要你在车上操我……”

妈的，再忍下去还是男人？

Jack转了几下方向盘，车子猛地扎进路边的草地里，他把陈廷轩的手从自己的内裤里抽出来，扑过去把人压在副驾驶上，另一只手去摸调节器把车座调平。

“你真是找死。”

Jack把陈廷轩的衣服往上推，一口咬住了陈廷轩胸前的乳头，小小的乳头很快便挺立起来，陈廷轩躺在车座上小声的喘息着。

“嗯、老公……”

陈廷轩扒着Jack的肩膀，伸手要去脱Jack的裤子，手指不经意地碰到对方双腿之间炽热的挺立，便故意的在那一处打转，勾勒出Jack性器的形状，光是想想等一会儿这根粗壮就要插进自己的身体里，陈廷轩就起反应了。

Jack在他的身上啃咬着，留下一个又一个草莓印。陈廷轩舒服地喘息着，Jack的手已经把他的裤子扒下来了，深色的内裤前端鼓起一个小包，更深的印记在内裤上尤为明显。

“这就湿了？”

Jack轻笑一声，隔着内裤舔上陈廷轩的性器，陈廷轩的身子抖了抖，呼吸突然变得急促起来。

“啊……老公、不要舔……”

Jack闻言，张开嘴把那一小块包进嘴里，陈廷轩缩了缩身子，后穴逐渐有了濡湿的感觉，他推了推Jack，小声说道：“老公……进来操我……”

陈廷轩的眼前弥漫着一阵水雾，Jack见状放过了他，把他的内裤扯下来，伸手探到后穴处，却摸到了一手的濡湿。

“宝宝，你湿的好厉害。”

“嗯……因为、想老公的巧克力棒了……”

陈廷轩用腿蹭了蹭他，其中的意味十分露骨。Jack轻笑一声，解开皮带只脱下了一部分裤子，性器抵在陈廷轩的穴口，穴口一缩一缩的，像是在邀请着Jack赶紧进入这副身子。

“宝宝，你好紧。”

Jack缓缓地将性器推了进去，做过无数次的身体足够契合，再加上陈廷轩的后穴已经湿得不成样子，性器轻而易举地进入了那处私密的地方。刚一进去，穴肉就争先恐后地吸住了Jack的性器，他不由得发出了一声舒爽的喟叹。

“嗯、那……老公要把轩轩肏松吗……”

性器全根没入，Jack吻了吻陈廷轩的嘴角，低声道：“你这小妖精，操那么多次还是那么紧。”

“老公……不喜欢吗？”

后穴的空虚被填满，陈廷轩扭了扭腰，腿搭上Jack的腰间，问道。

“当然喜欢，我恨不得死在你身上。”

Jack用力地抽插起来，惹得陈廷轩娇喘连连。

“啊……嗯、老公……好棒，好舒服……”

陈廷轩从来就不是个在性事上会害羞的人，他更喜欢露骨地表达自己对性事的喜爱，更何况自己的男朋友器大活好，他自然不会吝啬对男友的夸奖。

“轩轩好想老公……哈啊……”

他撑起身子寻求着Jack的亲吻，许久不见让他变得越发渴望Jack，不仅是渴望Jack的进入，更是渴望Jack亲吻他、抚摸他，再狠狠地操上一番……

一想到这，陈廷轩后穴分泌出来的液体就更多了，暖流滑过Jack的性器表面，Jack轻笑一声，语气中带着调笑：“宝宝，你下面都已经这么湿了。”

“呃嗯……所以老公，再快点操轩轩……”

陈廷轩大方地承认了他因为Jack湿了一片的事实，Jack含住他的唇，身下的动作愈发用力，每一次顶弄都抵在敏感点上，即使是亲吻也遮挡不住陈廷轩的喘息和呻吟，依旧有些许的声音从嘴角流出。

“嗯唔……啊……”

陈廷轩柔软的腰肢被Jack握在手里，Jack爱死了这副身子，后穴不断流出液体，Jack沉重的囊袋与陈廷轩的屁股碰撞发出声音，抽插之间甚至还能听见滋滋的水声。

“老公……好棒、好大……要坏了……”

陈廷轩被快感折腾得双目无神，快感过于强烈，Jack的技术实在是太好，九浅一深的方法让陈廷轩的后穴吸得更紧，淫液顺着股缝流到车座的真皮上，留下一道道的水迹。

而陈廷轩的前端也已经渗出些许的透明液体，黏在Jack的衣服上湿了一片，Jack忍不住低骂了一句。

“妈的，你这骚货。”

“嗯……老公、不就是喜欢轩轩……这样吗……哈、再用力点……”

车内充满了Jack的喘息声和陈廷轩的呻吟声，陈廷轩的呻吟越发大声，反正这是野外，也没什么人，他便叫得愈发放肆，声音也更加甜腻。

“老公……轩轩要到了……”

陈廷轩喘息着，Jack在他的体内抽插了数十下后尽数洒在了陈廷轩的敏感点上，滚烫的精液灌满了陈廷轩的后穴，他被烫得身子一抖，前端也射出了精液，白浊沾在Jack深蓝色的西装外套上，显得有些突兀。

Jack抽出自己的性器，精液从后穴流出，陈廷轩忽然握住了Jack的性器，哑声说了几句话后，Jack便再度进入了那处尚流着水的柔软的地方。

“老公，轩轩还想要……想要老公肏坏我……”

“还有……轩轩想喝老公的牛奶了。”

FIN.


End file.
